


Sly Bedfellows

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anakin's like an octopus, Beds, Boring missions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan, Possessive Anakin, Sharing a Bed, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan startles awake when the blanket pulls back and he’s suddenly crowded into the wall as the other half of the bed and half his pillow is filled with warm padawan.Obi-Wan, Anakin (and Anakin's plotting), a single bed.





	Sly Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write some QuiObi things, but Anakin's a brat who wants Obi-Wan all to himself, which keeps distracting me. 
> 
> Written and posted first on my Tumblr.

* * *

Obi-Wan startles awake when the blanket pulls back and he’s suddenly crowded into the wall as the other half of the bed and half his pillow is filled with warm padawan.

“Anakin, what are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep. The sofa’s too small.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” Obi-Wan says, recalling the varied places, cramped engine rooms and galley tables not the least of them, he’s caught Anakin napping.

“Master,” Anakin looks over his shoulder, eyes glittering in the dim bit of light that comes in through the window. “It was a long day. Can’t we just go to sleep?” He turns away, drops his head to the pillow and breathes deep.

Obi-Wan sighs. It was a long day, full of meetings and draft accords and neighboring species not willing to give an inch. A good night’s sleep will clear his head.

He turns toward the wall, drifts off to Anakin’s steady breathing.

When he wakes in the morning, his padawan is curled around him like a Rodian boa, one leg between Obi-Wan’s, the other thrown over his hip, heavy thigh pressing Obi-Wan back into Anakin’s body. Anakin’s right arm is around Obi-Wan’s waist, his left curled on the pillow over Obi-Wan’s head.

It’s not the first time they’ve woken up this way and Obi-Wan thinks it probably won’t be the last, despite him trying to impress upon his padawan that he’s far too old to be crawling into bed with his master. He begins the tedious process of extracting himself, but Anakin is particularly difficult this time and instead of rolling in the opposite direction, he shifts nearly on top of Obi-Wan, pressing him into the mattress—when did the boy get so heavy?–and making a soft sniffling noise against Obi-Wan’s hair before his breathing deepens again.

It doesn’t seem like he’s waking up any time soon. Although there is a part of him that is very awake. Obi-Wan takes a slow breath as Anakin’s hips shift, ridge of his erection nudging against the curve of Obi-Wan’s backside. He closes his eyes and applies just the slightest tendril of the Force here and there, then slips out of Anakin’s hold and speeds into the ‘fresher, closing the door behind him.

Anakin opens one eye as the ‘fresher door shuts, listens to the water flowing. He sighs, stretches and turns fully on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow and breathing deep the sleep-warm smell of Obi-Wan, mild soap and the faintest trace of delicate Gatalenta Grey tea. He shivers, grinds his hips into the mattress almost on reflex, imagining his master beneath him, but stops before things can get out of hand.

Obi-Wan will want to have another talk about Anakin staying in his own sleeping space. He can’t exactly nod and pretend to reluctantly agree while covered in his own spend. And such a sight’s surely not the way to keep Obi-Wan at ease so that he merely sighs and rolls over the next time Anakin slips into his bed in the middle of the night.


End file.
